In recent years clear plastic such as acrylic and polycarbonate has found increasing use as a glass replacement in building and vehicle windows, in face shields, and in boat windshields. While plastic offers advantages over glass, the plastic materials are easily scratched. A prime example is the scratching of vehicle windows by the brushes used in washing them and by various airborne materials hitting the vehicle. Eventually, the scratches become so numerous and so much dirt becomes embedded in the scratches that vision through the window is obstructed; in many cases the window becomes translucent instead of transparent and must be replaced, as clear and safe vision through it is impossible. Of course, the above statements may be applied to other articles that become scratched to the point that vision through them is impaired, such as face shields and boat windshields. It is the object of this invention to remove the scratches and embedded dirt from the plastic sheet, window, or other article and to render it transparent again so that safe vision through it is again possible and it need not be replaced.
A further object of this invention is to remove scratches and dirt from a plastic sheet, window, or other article even where the article has not yet become so scratched as to become translucent, thereby improving the appearance and optical quality of the above.